


Recreation for a Windy Day

by Akallabeth



Series: International Fanworks Day 2019 Drabbles [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Books, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akallabeth/pseuds/Akallabeth
Summary: Cosette and Jean Valjean go book shopping.





	Recreation for a Windy Day

Despite the wind, Cosette didn't want to leave the Luxembourg. Until, that is, Papa suggested visiting the bookseller, and the pretty-but-strange fellow with the handkerchief scowled at her. That made two compelling reasons to leave.

They entered M. Gosselin's shop, Papa lingering by the print-covered windows. 

“Don't mind me, child. Find yourself something amusing.”

She looked over the shelves, and thought about reading aloud to Papa and Toussaint.

“Monsieur,” she asked the bookseller, “do you have anything similar to _Ivanhoe_ , but new? Please.”

“Indeed, Mademoiselle. I have just the thing.”

“ _Notre Dame de Paris_...like the church. I'll take it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gosselin was Hugo's publisher in 1831, when _Notre Dame de Paris_ came out.


End file.
